


No Big Surprise

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [39]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of surprises. Some much bigger than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fall' challenge.

They’d danced around the issue for … she lost count after months of working together, until finally, they stopped dancing.

Because, she knows, despite how hard he would deny it now, that he had been falling for her all along. But, the even bigger surprise was that she had been falling right alongside him.


End file.
